Sickle cell disease is a genetic blood disorder characterized by red blood cells that assume an abnormal rigid sickle shape and is caused by a genetic mutation in the B-globin chain of the hemoglobin gene. Sickle cell disease can result in anemia and other clinical crisis including vaso-occlusive crisis and multiple organ damage. Adhesive interactions between circulating sickle red blood cells, leukocytes and endothelial cells have been implicated in the development of vaso-occlusion and evidence indicates that sickle cell disease is a state of inflammation characterized by vascular endothelial activation and increased blood cell-endothelium interactions. Contributors to the increased adhesion of sickle red blood cells to the endothelium and the development of vaso-occlusive crisis include cell adhesion molecules such as P-selectin and E-selectin. Methods of interrupting the adhesion interactions between sickle red blood cells, leukocytes and the endothelium are needed. This invention addresses this and other needs.